


Blême Clair de Lune

by Kieranscrumptiousback



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Domestic lauki, F/M, Fluff, Lauki fluff, Parent AU, baby sophia, can they make up already?, its cute, they bicker on who should rock sophia first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kieranscrumptiousback/pseuds/Kieranscrumptiousback
Summary: A few peaceful moments passed and Kieran languidly kissed Lauren's cheek. He faintly whispered "I love you Lauren." She smiled, hugging his arms closer to her."I love you too kieran."
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	Blême Clair de Lune

**Author's Note:**

> I didnt write this hehe.

It had been a tiresome week, to say the least. Lauren had been up late every night, barely managing to keep her eyes awake during the day. It was an understatement to say she was beyond thrilled to finally get a night's rest, sliding into bed next to her husband. She was greeted by his arms sleepily wrapping around her waist and pulling her body tightly close to him. Smiling slightly, she slowly drifted to sleep.

They had been asleep for around an hour or so, when they woke up to the cries of baby Sophia from her crib. Kieran and Lauren both angrily groaned in unison. "It's your turn to rock her." Lauren whined. Kieran scowled. "Do you know how many diapers I've changed today?" He protested. Lauren turned her tired head to glare at him. "If you don't get up I will shoot you." She said drowsily. Kieran rubbed his eyes. "Darling, that threat hasn't worked on me in years." Lauren narrowed her eyes. "I'm the one who had the baby, I automatically win." She countered. He sighed in defeat. "Fine." He said sitting up, his hair falling messily over his eyes.

Lauren's tired eyes watched her husband lean over the crib and lift Sophia out from it. His eyes were practically shut has he rocked her. "Shh.. shh." He desperately tried to calm her. Lauren buried her head in her hands when the crying didn't stop. "Maybe she wants the bottle?" She asked. "Its in the kitchen." Kieran said, frantically hushing the baby. Lauren grumbled before getting out of bed, walking sluggishly towards the kitchen to prepare the bottle. She came back and wearily opened her arms for Kieran to hand Sophia to her. 

He carefully handed her over to Lauren and watched in amazement as Lauren rocked her. Sophia's cries slowly subsided as Lauren cooed her, the bottle in her hand. Her hair fell in long violet locks over her face as she whispered a soft lullaby. She was a natural. Kieran couldn't help but smile. He knew exactly what his next drawing would be. Once Sophia was back asleep, Lauren slowly lowered her back in the crib. Kieran grabbed the little blanket and gently bundled the sleeping baby. They both stood up, sighing in relief. Lauren gazed affectionately at their resting child, a soft pale moonlight illuminating the room. She felt Kieran sleepily hug her from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as they watched Sophia sleep peacefully. They stayed there like that for a bit, tired but comfortable in each others embrace. It was moments like these that reminded them how incredibly glad they were to have shaken hands that night on the bridge.

A few peaceful moments passed and Kieran languidly kissed Lauren's cheek. He faintly whispered "I love you Lauren." She smiled, hugging his arms closer to her.

"I love you too kieran."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this cause you know it's cute and all.  
> Also I didn't write this a friend of mine did and she wanted me to post it here so give credit it to her. :)


End file.
